The purpose of the proposed training grant is to train four predoctoral and three postdoctoral fellows in biobehavioral nursing research in the substantive areas of neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary components of health/illness. An ecological model of biobehavioral nursing research will be used to guide the science. The training program will prepare nurse research to study neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary health to study neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary factors associated with adverse health; to identify mechanisms underlying neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary alterations in health; to study effects of interventions to improve neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary health. Fellows will be trained from the unique perspective of a biobehavioral nurse researcher examining phenomena that cut across the biological, experiential and behavioral dimensions. Predoctoral fellows will take the core courses in the existing doctoral program which includes a strong element of behavioral science. In addition they will be required to take graduate level physiology and medical biochemistry, and they will take electives in the biologic, behavioral and nursing sciences. Postdoctoral work will be guided by an interdisciplinary team of researchers, constructed to meet the research needs of each fellow. All trainees will be closely matched with the research expertise of their mentors and will learn research techniques in the laboratories and participate in weekly departmental research seminars and colloquia. All trainees will develop and implement research projects of neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary health/illness at various levels of biobehavioral functioning, from the cell to the integrated human. This training program will prepare sophisticated biobehavioral nurse researchers to address complex health problems in neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary health/illness.